


Green - ART

by meaninglessblah, MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Collaboration, Fanart, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shirtless, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: DCU Big Bang - art portion! Fanart for meaninglessblah's "Green." Damian smokes pot for the first time, and Jason and Tim help him through it.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 38
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	Green - ART

**Author's Note:**

> hey, y'all! this is my first time doing a big bang, and my first time posting my art on ao3. I know it's different than what I usually put out, but I hope you like it!
> 
> read the accompanying fic [HERE.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224578)

**Author's Note:**

> find me other places, including my art, [here.](https://linktr.ee/herecomesnaya)


End file.
